Endurance
by Avdrid
Summary: A high elf desperately seeking escape from the conflict in the Jade Forest is taken in by the Order of the Cloud Serpent. A storm passes over the area and she finds herself in the rampant waters, later facing a choice that would greatly impact her life, but would also save another. Will she give in to a dying mother's pleas and agree to live a life of adventure?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sounds of fighting echoed all around Andrid Dawnborne as she fought her way through the combating warriors of Alliance and Horde. She was not scared, or even angry, just exasperated. When was this fighting going to come to an end? It was even worse than fighting with the Scourge at Northrend, it seemed.

The variously tinted green trees swayed back and forth over the jaded warrior's stumbling shape, headed nowhere in particular. She could see water in the distance, through the mist. The sun was setting quickly, sending bright explosions of magentas, yellows, oranges and purples shooting through the skies, like a world-sized painting. Andrid paused near a brazier, squinting at it. It was definitely of pandaren make. It stood beside a thin path, leading off into the trees. Straining her eyes even more against the distance, she could make out a small field of pink-blossomed trees and rotund shapes moving and weaving between the trunks. Clearly pandaren. Praying silently to the Light that her vision was not playing tricks on her, the high elf hurried towards the orchard, fighting off exhaustion that was nagging at her limbs.

As she neared, Andrid noticed that they were, indeed, pandaren, and not some beasts vaguely resembling the bear-like race. She slowed to a stop, peering closely at her surroundings from beneath her white cloth hood.

It was a beautiful place, especially during sunset, when the vivid pinks and oranges vastly complemented the blooming cherry blossoms. Numerous paths lead through the copse, one of them fading into a small village, riddled with pens and fences, as well as stacks of hay and barrels. Many, many figures, mostly pandaren, were seen moving to and fro, some followed by great, colorful beasts strangely resembling a mix between a dragon and a snake. Andrid had seen those before around Orgrimmar, albeit only a few, before it fell under siege.

With a grunt, she forced her legs to move towards the village. As she entered, Andrid was greeted by a surprisingly lean, leather-clad pandaren, her highlighted black-auburn hair pulled up in a tight bun. She chuckled at something, her jade eyes sparkling with hearty kindness. "Hello, traveler! I am Xio Mei Coalblossom, a rider from Order of the Cloud Serpent. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want!"

A bit startled, Andrid blinked, pulling back her hood. Brushing her silver-blonde curls down, she offered the rider a smile. "Hello, Miss Coalblossom. I am Lady Andrid Dawnborne. Do you by any chance know where a tavern would be?"

Xio tilted her head slightly to the left, pointing towards a small hut near the cliff. "Sadly, we do not have an inn here, but that house is normally free, so you could rest there, if you wish."

The quel'dorei nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Miss Coalblossom."

The pandaren let out a hearty chuckle. "No problem, Miss Andrid. Please, call me Xio. You seem like an interesting person. Are you…" She squinted, as if trying to remember, "A blood elf? Am I correct?"

Now it was Andrid's turn to snicker. She shook her head. "Me? No, no. I am a quel'dorei, or high elf. We are akin to the sin'dorei, yes. But we are not the same, although I do live among them now, with my sister."

Xio Mei nodded thoughtfully, scratching her head. "I see, I see. Well, I would love to talk to you again and get to know your kind better!" Her face flooded with a smile. "Well, I gotta go take my serpent for a ride! Good-bye, and see you soon!"

Andrid waved, stalking off towards the said hut. She rapped her knuckles softly on the doorway, peering inside. To her, it was rather strange that the pandaren preferred their homes without doors. As she heard no response, the woman stepped inside. It was nice and cozy, with a set of small stairs leading up into another room. The hallway was stacked with crates, barrels and haystacks, topped with buckets and other cleaning tools. A cushioned chair stood a bit farther off, by the window. With a content sigh, the woman hurried to vault herself over its back and land on the soft pillow with a puff of dust.

Curling up, Andrid closed her tired eyes and wrapped her soiled white cloak around her shoulders, not bothering to take off her boots or pauldrons. She didn't care if General Nazgrim was looking for her. He could go to hell with his war for all she cared. As she continued silently continued cursing Garrosh and his dogs, her mind drifted off into a deep slumber.

**-A few days later-**

Andrid yawned as she pulled on her boots, pushing herself off the bed. It has been several days since she had come to the Arboretum, and already they were working her to practical exhaustion. Now, she was in no way complaining, not at all. She liked helping the Order with duties outside of the grove; killing sprites and humongous wasps, getting ink and wood for the Inkmasters, and the rest of the tasks she was given. It was a good way to get her mind off things.

As every morning, the woman heard a knock on the wall. "Come in!" She shouted, fastening her belt around her waist, glancing up at the bulky shape of Xio Mei standing in the doorway, a large plate of steaming rice in her paw.

She handed the meal to the elf with a huge grin. "Good Morning!"

Andrid took the rice with a nod of her head, hurrying to sit at the small table. She tucked into the food with a grateful grin, pausing to motion towards the chair opposite of hers. "Go, sit." She mumbled through a mouthful of rice.

The pandaren rolled her eyes, plopping into the seat. She leaned her elbows on the table, tossing her long hair behind her shoulder. "Well, how do you like it here, Miss Andrid?"

The elf shrugs, swallowing her mouthful. "It is very nice, helps me forget that there is a war going on about an hour's ride from here." She grimaces, leaning back.

Xio nodded slowly, her brow furrowing. "Yes, yes. That it does." She sighs. "But it is there nonetheless, and we cannot stop it."

Finishing off her breakfast, Andrid pushed herself off the chair and out of the house, stopping to beckon Xio Mei over. The pandaren hesitantly followed her newfound friend, glancing to her right as her black cloud serpent, Coal, approached. She absentmindedly ran her paw over his steely scales. "I should leave you to your duties now. They need me for patrol."

Sensing the sudden finality in the rider's words, Andrid nodded silently and hurried away towards the cherry blossom trees. As she approached the nearest one, a pink blossom floated past her, getting caught in her silver hair. She untangled it, rubbing the soft, delicate surface between her fingertips before tossing it aside. It was rather gloomy today and the air felt moist and heavy with the promise of a storm. The others around her seemed to be affected by the weather, as well, and she was no exception. Something did not feel right today.

Andrid looked around, but saw no wasps to kill, and no branches and petals to collect. She sighed and began trudging back, just as the first drops of rain began to fall. A sudden pang of sorrow flooded her heart, fueled by anger at Garrosh and all those who follow him. Anger at General Nazgrim, who had so deliberately dragged her here, even though she was truly useless on this battlefield. She did not wish to fight, what they were fighting for was not even theirs, or anybody's, for that matter. The pandaren did not own the continent, as they had said, the continent owned them. Then why were the two factions so focused on getting a firm grip on Pandaria, so oblivious to the tremendous damage that they had already done?


	2. Part 1

Part 1

An unusually powerful storm beat down upon the Jade Forest, the winds howling above the thrashing emerald trees. A small figure clad in golden plate stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the dark, raging sea. In the distance a vague shape of the Windward Isle could be seen, half-wreathed in the misty fog.

Andrid peered from beneath her hood, cerulean eyes glimmering with wonder.

"Lady Andrid, you ought to come inside. This storm is dangerous." Came the concerned voice of Xio Mei, a rider from the Order of the Cloud Serpent and a good friend to the elven woman.

The warrior glanced behind her shoulder at the pandaren, a kind some on her lips. "Xio, do not worry about me. I will be fine. Now, go get yourself and Jeilun inside."

Xio Mei hesitated, her jade eyes expressing concern. Andrid half-expected her to argue, but instead, the rider complied with a sigh, turning to walk away towards the nearest hut, tugging her friend, Jeilun after her. Andrid was once more left alone at the cliff, her mind beginning to wander as she gazed over the bleary landscape.

The raindrops danced around her before splashing against the sodden soil beneath her feet, turning it to mud. The tall mountain spires rose and fell in the distance, like the belly of a great sleeping beast.

Andrid stretched a hand out to the sky, letting the water slide between her fingers. She closed her eyes for a moment, deliberately turning around to return to her friends, when an ear-splitting crack echoed throughout the Jade Forest, as if the skies themselves have been rent asunder. The earth beneath the quel'dorei's feet began to tremble and with frozen terror, Andrid saw it crack. Before she could jump to safety, the cliffside crumbled from under her, sending her plummeting through the air, towards the rampant darkness. All the woman could hear were her own screams for help as the howling winds played catch with her, as if she were nothing more but a rag doll. She hadn't truly realized the height of the cliff until now.

Andrid fell for what seemed like ages, but much to her dismay, the water met her as abruptly as she had air, sending cold shock shooting through her limbs. Paralyzed with cold and fear, Andrid sank. Her eyes bulged, stinging from the salt. _How foolish of me…_ She thought bitterly. _Because of my own stupidity, I will die here, never to be found by Xio, or Semi…_

_ Semi…_

The thought of her mute twin sister fueled the elf's will to live. Struggling against the growing stiffness in her limbs, she pushed towards the surface, her lungs hot and screaming from lack of oxygen. As Andrid's head broke the waves, she gasped for air in greedy gulps, her throat and eyes burning as if on fire. She squinted, trying to see beyond the rain and the humongous waves raging all around her. The lightning flashed with a sudden, blinding light just as another wave enveloped her small shape, pushing her into the water.

Unprepared, Andrid sucked the blackness in, and immediately hated herself for doing so. The pain as her lungs filled with water was excruciating, crushing her chest. Numbess spread through her limbs as she was dragged down, tossed around again and again, in a neverending cycle. Calming darkness began to gradually settle in her mind as the light faded…


	3. Part 2

Part 2

A sharp pain in the back of her head sent Andrid's mind jolting to life. She coughed and sputtered, rolling over to her knees in the shallow, cold water. The rain beat down on her as she bent down and her stomach convulsed, making her vomit up salty water and sand. Exhaustion weighed her body down as the warrior crawled farther onto land; a small rocky island rising and falling with tall mountain spires and littered with nests. _Nests?_ She thought to herself, confused. _Where in Pandaria am I…? _

Rubbing sea water from her bloodshot eyes, Andrid squinted. Colorful shards of what looked like eggshells scattered the earth, which was quite literally streaming with water. It was rather dark and hard to distinguish anything specific, but the woman pushed herself to her knees again and began to crawl.

Suddenly, the thick black shroud of clouds released another bolt of pure blue-white energy, striking a tree atop one of the spires with a deafening _crack. _The tree quivered, its bark lit with dancing crimson flame even despite the rain. With a loud groan, it toppled over and crashed somewhere in the darkness ahead of Andrid. That same darkness unexpectedly jerked, writhing. Something let out a shrill, agonized cry akin to an injured dragon's.

The woman's eyes widened and she stumbled to her feet, limping to the nearest rock. As she was catching her breath, she felt curiosity slowly creep into her mind, nagging at her restlessly. Puffs of swirling smoke shot from the direction of the screech, accompanied by occasional whines and grunts.

Finally, the warrior had gathered up enough courage and physical strength to push herself up with the help of a nearby sturdy stick, shuffling towards the indignant and pained resonances. The sight unfolding before her was rather unbelievable; it was a gargantuan reptilian shape of a jade cloud serpent, coiled in its nest. A large splinter stuck out from its sinuous belly, the broken emerald scales covered in blood.

Instant pity shot through Andrid. Cautiously, she neared it, trying to keep her aura as calming and comforting as she possibly could. The serpent has noticed her by now, its yellow eyes like liquid gold, ever shifting. But now, their warm glow was dimming as like left the beast. Gently, the serpent nudged Andrid closer with the tip of its red-tufted tail, letting out a grunt. As it uncoiled, it revealed a large jade egg, its shell swirling with cloud-like patterns. It glistened in the rain, much like the stone its breed was named after.

The serpent was quickly losing strength, her chest rising and falling in a struggle to breathe. Blood poured faster from the savage wound with her each movement. Yet still, she swept Andrid closer to her egg, until she was inches away from it. By now, the quel'dorei has understood. The mother wanted her to care for it.

Although the serpentine beast could not show it, the elf felt urgency radiating off of her in waves. She was pleading. Closing her eyes, Andrid nodded, carefully placing the palms of her hands on the surprisingly warm, bumpy surface. She fought a lump in her throat as she somehow felt something stir within, despite the barrier. As she looked up, she saw a knowing look in the serpent's eyes. _Soon_, they seemed to say_, soon it will come… Take good care of it…_

Unable to hold onto what little sliver of life had remained, the cloud serpent let out one last heaving sigh, shuddered, and fell still. Andrid felt hot tears swelling in her eyes and her throat tightened. "I am so sorry.." She choked out.

Ignoring the pain that shot through her, the woman climbed over what had remained of the tree until she was near the serpent's head. Her eyes were still open, although the glow of life had long since gone. Gently, Andrid brushed her fingertips over the dead beast's eyelids, closing them. "I promise." She whispered, determined. "I promise I will keep it safe."

The rain was now falling in sheets, harder than it had ever before that night. It seemed the skies were weeping with the elf for the unborn, orphaned hatchling and its deceased mother.

"Andrid! Andrid?!" Came a muffled call somewhere from above.

The woman looked up, wiping tears from her eyes. She waved at the spiraling shape in the sky. It was Xio Mei atop her onyx cloud serpent. The reptile beast swooped down, the pandaren stretching out her hand. "Grab it!" She yelled.

Andrid's eyes widened. "Wait! The egg!" She shouted over the thunder and the roar of the sea, pointing to the spherical object next to her.

Xio's brow furrowed. She patted her serpent's neck and he coiled to gently grasp the egg in his front two paws. Although she was hesitant to leave it, the quel'dorei staggered towards the outstretched hand, grabbing it and letting the pandaren haul her atop the winding back of the serpent. Immediately, a cloak was wrapped around her shoulders as the creature began moving towards the Arboretum, the Order's garderns. The rain slashed across the warrior's face as they raced through the storm, circling once above the cluster of huts before carefully lowering to the ground.

Xio Mei was met by a pair of serpent handlers who instantly took the animal away towards the pens, leaving the two alone with the egg. The rider eyed it, glancing up at Andrid with a small smile. Gently, as if it were her own cub, she picked it up and lead the elf to the nearest hut, hustling her in. Already inside Jeilun and another pandaren were preparing a wool and fur nest.

Xio nodded, nestling it among the soft materials. Andrid, strangely drawn to it, immediately followed, settling down beside it. She pushed her exhaustion to the back of her mind, pressing an ear against the shell as she let the others treat her wounds.

Something stirred again. The shell was beginning to tremble.

The elven woman glanced up sharply, her gaze intense as she watched small cracks spread from the top of the egg, seeping with green smoke.

All went still as the pandaren retreated to the edges of the room to watch in awe, like mother birds watching their chicks hatch.

Bit by bit, the shell began to crumble as a first sign of what looked like a tiny scaled paw stuck out from the fissures, followed by the other. Slowly, a scaled jade form slithered out, letting out a high-pitched cry.

The hatchling blinked its blue eyes open. As they fell upon Andrid, it let out another cry and coiled around her arm, closing its eyes with a quiet sigh.

Andrid blinked a few times as tears once again began welling up in her eyes. Gently, she brought the occupied arm to her bosom, cradling the hatchling as it nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, Miss Andrid…" Xio breathed from behind the pair, her voice alight with happiness. "We congratulate you on your serpent."

"Indeed, we do."

The elf glanced to her left to see Elder Anli slowly make her way towards the crowd, her wise blue eyes glimmering with the joy of a grandmother. Andrid canted her head respectfully, caressing the hatchling's smooth scales.

The elder bent down to take a closer look at it, nodding with approval. She raised Andrid to her feet, nodding again to the others as she guided her away into a small, cozy room. It was simply furnished, with a bed, table, a chair, a shelf and a divider. The shelf was stacked with various books and trinkets, some layered with dust.

Anli shuffled to stand by the window, lighting a small red candle. She brought it to her face, the soft light illuminating her grey, bear-like features. "Andrid, tell me. How did you find the egg?" She inquired, settling down beside the bed.

The woman blinked, struggling to come out of the daze that gripped her. Slowly, as if unsure whether this was a dream or not, she ran her fingertips over the hatchling's glimmering scales. A yawn escaped her lips as she was about to respond.

The elder frowned, getting up and setting the candle on the table. "Oh, forgive me. I had forgotten what a perilous night it was for you. I will let you rest, and we shall talk tomorrow. There is a nightgown on the lower shelf." She bowed and slipped out of the dimly lit room, closing the door softly behind her.

Andrid sighed, wrapping the serpent hatchling in the wool blanket she had found on the table, laying it carefully on the pillow. She herself unbuckled her plate armor, slipping it off and tossing it aside with a dull clatter. Not really bothering to put the nightgown on, Andrid crawled under the soft covers and draped an arm around the newborn, closing her eyes. To her surprise, she felt drowsiness overcome her the moment her head hit the pillow. She fell into a deep, rejuvenating sleep.


End file.
